


Starve the Ego, Feed the Soul

by Katie_Shum



Series: Animus Vox [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Carmilla are mercenaries, Always Grumpy Carmilla, And hunters, Danny is a marshmallow monster, Erica is a horn dog, F/F, I just like them okay, humor is important okay? - Freeform, lots of supernatural stuff, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Shum/pseuds/Katie_Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which this is going to be more than a one shot, and an actual story forms.</p><p>Carmilla and Allison run a hunting business. They get contracts and if they deem it valid, the do what they're good at. Removing the problems, permanently. </p><p>Things get a bit murky when the contracts look familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revival

**Author's Note:**

> This is how our plot finally begins. Leave kudos if you like it.  
> You will probably want to check out the previous parts of this series. At least Cat Skillz. 
> 
> Song title for the chapter is Revival by Beats Antique

I was sitting in my office with my booted feet crossed on my desk, slumped into my chair with my eyes closed when the door was thrown open. I jerked, “I’m awake!” 

Carmilla stalked into the room and threw down a manila envelope; the kind that uses strings to loop around the seal. The string wasn’t wrapped around the metal prongs. She must have already opened it. 

I looked up at her not bothering to move my feet, she was frazzled. She had a hand running through her dark hair. Wait for it… she started to pace.

“Aggressive, damn Kitty you may want to calm down it’s not even-” I turned my wrist over to look at my watch, “11 yet. What has you in a tizzy?”

Carmilla frowned at me, “Would you just open the stupid thing, I promise it’s going to be a “doozy”. She made air quotations, "It’s the next hit.”

I reached over and grabbed for the envelope, weighing it in my hands. Carmilla was usually indifferent when we got in new orders, I wonder what could have gotten her so out of sorts. I opened the envelope and slid out the contents. A few pictures with descriptions the usual. I flipped over the pictures, two in total. 

The first one was of a young man and woman, the male had his arm carelessly tossed over her shoulders. He was tall judging from the people who surrounded him and slender. His face was leant over towards the woman’s so I couldn’t get a good look at his face but he did have sandy blonde curls. The woman was blonde, her hair in waves I couldn’t make out much more. 

I flipped over the second and felt my face pale. It was of two women. The first was tall, really tall. She had wild red hair that trailed down her back, her head was thrown back and her face was scrunched up in laughter. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a white baseball tee with red sleeves. The second one was shorter, her hair a beautiful strawberry blonde color, her eyes were decorated with eyeliner artfully, lips painted red. She was beautiful. The girl was wearing a colorful sun dress that accented her slim waist. I knew if I was looking at her in person her eyes would be the moss green of the forest. 

I didn’t even read the contract. All of the people in the photographs appeared to be in their twenties, this wasn’t possible. 

“Carmilla, what the fuck there is no way this is possible. Maybe they are descendants or something.” I knew I was grasping at straws.

Carmilla leaned over and then huffed, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder. She flipped over the contract and pointed at the names. When she spoke her tone was soft, “Look, at the names.” I lowered my eyes to the contract. 

 

Dynadin:  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6’2  
Weight: unknown  
Age: unknown, appears to be in twenties.  
Hair Color: Red  
Species: Shifter  
Subspecies: Lykos

Luighseach:  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5’3  
Weight: unknown  
Age: unknown, appears to be in twenties.  
Hair Color: Red/Blonde  
Species: unknown

Unknown Male:  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6’2  
Weight: unknown  
Age: unknown, appears to be in twenties  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Species: Suspected Druid

Unknown Female:  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5’5  
Weight: unknown  
Age: unknown, appears to be in twenties  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Species: Suspected Mystic

 

I released a breath, unaware of the action. Even though I do not need to breath it is a habit that has not left me in my new life. I was still shaken, the girls looked remarkably like Danny and Lydia. But I knew that logically it was impossible unless they had been turned into vampires. We are the only species that I know of to posses longevity as a trait.

"Keep reading." I didn't need her encouragement, my own curiosity wouldn't have let me stop reading.

-The group is highly dangerous. They have been connected to dozens of murders over the last few years. It has come to our attention that Allison and Carmilla Argent are very effective at what they do. We would like to formally request the services of the above mentioned persons. All attempts by both the Malum and Lux have been thwarted. Enclosed you will find a monetary incentive. Please respond back with your decision. There is a slip of paper with their last know whereabouts and a number where you may reach us. -

I sighed. Carmilla out right laughed, "I'm pretty sure a toddler could write a better hit request than this." 

“I know, I thought it was them as well. But come on, we met them roughly a century ago. It doesn’t match up.” Carmilla sighed. “I just got this weird feeling when I saw the pictures. You know? It just looks so much like them. But who ever these people are they're bad news if both head honchos want them gone. It still doesn't make sense. I have some questions.” Her face darkened, uh oh here we go. She leaned over and snatched the papers and the envelope. She turned on her heel and left the room, I rose gracefully from my chair and followed her. Carmilla snatched her leather jacket from the floor, and strode over to the weapons closet. Gods damnit I knew this was going to happen. 

“Wait up! I’m coming with you.” I walked over to the closet, reaching in to grab my bow, arrows, and daggers. I slipped on my arm guard then shrugged into my own black leather jacket. Of course she didn’t wait.

“So, where to?” I questioned as I jogged to catch up to her, reaching out to interlock our arms. 

Carmilla’s face twisted into a smirk as she pulled a slip of paper out of her leather pants. “Styria.”


	2. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erica is a horn dog but every one still loves her anyway. Oh, and she has a vision about some visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Short, and to the point. The next chapter will be longer I promise.
> 
> Title from With a Little Help From My friends cover by Jim Sturgess and Joe Anderson.
> 
> POV Danny

I glanced at Lydia and tried not to laugh, I reached into the bag and shoveled three more marshmallows into my mouth. “Ummhpg. Aaaragggdh iammph a weeerewollf. Raaaawr.” I tried to pull my face into a menacing one, raising my hands into mock claws. Lydia and Erica giggled, they fuckin’ giggled. Obviously I failed. I tried to swallow the small militia of marshmallows in my mouth. I started to gag. Why do I always do this? I bent over trying to catch my breath. There was a crash, I glanced up in alarm, Erica had literally fallen out of her chair laughing at me. 

“Did the puppy bite of more than they could chew?” Erica cackled. “Isaac! Do…” She trailed off, her eyes going blank.

I started coughing. Damn these fluffy balls of doom. My tall frame doubled over, once I had it under control I looked at Lydia. Lydia’s face was pulled together into one of concern, I followed her eyes to the blonde who was still on the floor where her chair had unceremoniously dumped her. 

It was nothing new, Erica had visions; sometimes about nothing of importance sometimes about things that saved our asses. 

Erica started to seize, her body thrashing about. I felt myself moving before my body could register the movement. I was on the floor cradling her to my chest before the others could reach her. Even though I knew that she would be okay it still scared the shit out of me sometimes. 

We all waited until the seizures subsided. Isaac knelt by her side fingers trailing along her arm absentmindedly. 

Lydia walked over to the sink, stood on tiptoes, and reached for a glass. She filled it with water and cradled it to herself as if it was something precious. Once Erica finally stopped shaking Lydia handed her the water. Isaac reached into his pocket and grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to his sister silently.

Lydia’s voice was soft, “What did you see?” 

It was painful to see Erica like this, hunched in on herself, dabbing at her mouth, trying to catch the blood that blossomed between her shredded lips. 

She smirked up at them weakly, “The way y’all are acting you would think I was dying.” 

Lydia repeated her question, her voice never straying from it’s gentle tone.

Erica quirked her lips into a real smile this time. “Six, five, four, three, two, one, and it’s time for me to stand on my own.” 

There was a knock at the door.

I glanced at Erica, and moved to answer the door. It was an old heavy thing, I grasped the handle and yanked. 

“Could you sign here please?” I sighed.  
“Yeah um here.” I scribbled a noncommittal signature and retrieved the package, while closing the door in the mail man’s face.

“So very anticlimactic you vain harpy. You almost had me believing something good was about to happen.” Isaac drawled before walking around the group to flop ungracefully onto the couch. “I live with idiots.” He mumbled.

“Hey, I heard that!” I still had the package in my arms when I vaulted over the couch and landed on top of Isaac. After a few very short minutes of wrestling we both slumped onto the floor. 

“Who’s the package for?” Lydia asked curiously as she walked over and plucked it from the couch where it had been abandoned in our tussle. 

Erica had a mischievous grin. “Oh do tell.”

Lydia read the label, “It’s addressed to a Josie Parrot. What the hell, couldn’t you have come up with a better name?” She tore open the box and a smile curled at her lips. “Erica, you’re new toys are in you horny shit.”

Erica cackled again. “But for real, do you want to know what I saw?”

Lydia sighed, a movement that seemed to use her whole body and rolled her green eyes.

I found myself mimicking her actions.

I made a shooing motion, “Come on what was it?” I whined.

“It seems that your lady loves are on the way and they will be arriving in…” she checked her wrist for an imaginary watch, “twenty minutes, if we hurry we can catch them at the-” Her face scrunched in concentration, “train station, Weever and 5th.”


	3. Half Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carmilla is still a grumpy cat, but at least the sisters finally meet the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Halfway Home by TV on the Radio.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think, also if any one wants to beta let me know. ;)

The train gave another rattle. Carmilla felt the rattle in her bones, she had just fallen asleep. Ugh. I hate trains, I really do. She thought with passionate disdain.

Carmilla glanced at Allison, she had her knees drawn up, resting head against the glass of the window. Of course she was reading some archers magazine, as if she didn’t already know anything that could possibly be in it. 

The smaller woman’s thoughts turned to the girls that they met all those years ago. Gods, they had been a mystery. Both beautiful, yet she still saw images of Danny in her dreams. Just small snippets. Her hair had flickered like flames in her thoughts, her eyes that went from cold ice to a serene warmth. The train rattled again, and Carmilla was shaken quit literally from her thoughts. “Gods dammit.” She cursed.

“Allison, are we there yet?” The hunter whined. “I properly loath trains, which is probably why you chose this form of transportation. Am I right? We could have just apperated here.” She crossed her arms and made a disgruntled sound, her sharp features scrunched into disdain.

Allison chuckled and lifted her head up, swiping absentmindedly at the hair that had fallen into her eyes. “Calm down Kit, we don’t know what we’re dealing with. If we just apperated in, they might have been able to sense us.” The elder sister grabbed at back of her neck and shook her head. “Hey, at least the scenery was nice?”

“I swear to the gods I’m going to kill you one day.” Carmilla’s face flushed pink with her previous meal’s blood. “Ugh, you didn’t even answer the question. How close are we? Because if you say longer than an hour I’m going to apperate there. Who ever “senses”” The younger girl emphasized her statement with air quotations. “Us can kiss my leather clad ass.” 

A heavy sigh left Allison’s lips. The brunette rose gracefully and stalked down the center aisle, trying to find an attendant. Her eyes flicked from row to row; instinctively looking for danger, she eventually found who she was looking for a car over. The attendant was leaning against the food and beverage counter flirting with the cute blonde behind the bar.

“Hey! I was wondering if you knew how much longer till we arrive? My sister gets motion sickness.” Allison plastered a smile on her face, bringing her dimples out to play.

The boy looked awe struck, and just blinked at the vampire.

The brunette waved her fingers, “Hey, did you hear me, or?” She let the sentence die out.

He shook himself, physically pulling him out of whatever thoughts he had been having.   
“Um yeah, we should be arriving in the next fifteen minutes.”

Allison nodded her head and turned heel and to find Carmilla.

Carmilla was sprawled in her seat looking the picture of angsty human teenager. The thought brought laughter bubbling out of Allison’s mouth, it was a dainty thing.

“You seriously look like a grumpy cat. Cheer up, we’ll be pulling up in the next ten.” Allison’s face became serious.

“Do you think it could be them?”

Carmilla straightened and ran a nervous hand threw her dark hair. “I really hope so. I mean when we saw them…” Her voice dropped off.

“I just felt like we had to know them, you know?” 

The train jerked to a stop. It was game time.

The vampires grabbed their rucksacks and a case of weaponry that had been spelled to not draw attention to any mundys.

Carmilla and Allison surveyed the train station. It was a small dingy place, like one that you would see in a western. It was an aged wooden structure, the girls had been the only two to get off which effectively made them two of four in the whole place. 

“Soo, what now? Because I’m pretty sure that if we linger much longer a strong breeze could blow this place off of the map.” Carmilla shivered. 

Allison opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. “Did you feel that? We need to get outside now.” Slinging one of the bags over her shoulder, she grasped the weapons case, and nodded her head at the exit. Carmilla grumbled and picked up her own sack and followed her sister. Their footsteps were accompanied by small puffs of dust, it seemed as if no one had passed through the station in a very long time. Carmilla surveyed the surroundings, hadn’t there been an elderly couple when they arrived?

The air pressure suddenly shifted, causing the sister’s ear drums to pop painfully.   
“Aw, what the frilly hell?” Carmilla muttered while holding her head. Allison was in a similar state.

Tap, tap. Both girls flinched and spun around fangs bared. Allison had a dagger in her right hand, which she seemed to have grasped out of the air. Carmilla was empty handed but no less ready to fight.

A tall curly haired man and a shorter blonde woman stood behind them. Both attractive; the man was wearing a form fitting button down forest green shirt that brought out his eyes, and skin tight jeans. His companion was wearing a black leather jacket, with jeans that hugged her ass, with combat boots. 

The man smirked and raised his hands. The woman just looked bored.   
“Oh, look what the kitty cat dragged in. We heard you were looking for some people, figured we could help you out. Considering Lyds asked us to fetch you.” The blonde drawled.

Allison stepped forward and put her self diagonally in front of Carmilla, in case one of the two tried to attack them.   
“What are you even talking about?” Allison asked, her tone aggressive.

“Oh I don’t know, one tall, bout my height, the other a little bit shorter than your sister there. Tall one with red hair, the shorter lass has more of” He gestured vaguely, “Strawberry blonde. You crossed paths sometime ago.”

The blonde tapped her cheek in thought, “There may have been a tree involved?” as the words left her lips she laughed. 

The man let loose a chuckle. “It was a pretty funny sight watching the big bad vampires stuck in the tree.”

Carmilla shoved around Allison, she marched up to the man, “How did you know about that? It’s not possible for Lydia and Danny to be alive.” She emphasized each point with a poke to his chest.

“Coming from the vampire? That’s great.” 

Carmilla’s face flushed with annoyance. She opened her mouth to retaliate. 

Allison cut her off, “Can you just take us to them?” The dark haired girl took in a breath and released it. “Please.”

The man mock bowed, it was a graceful, sweeping gesture. “Of course, my name is Isaac, and this-” he waved his hand at his companion, “is Erica.”

Erica looked the sisters up and down, “And you are Allison and Carmilla Argent, hunters, vampires, well, any way. Let’s go shall we? We have a car in the lot.” She turned, and started to walk away, Isaac following. 

Allison hesitated, getting into a vehicle with these strangers could be bad news. “I don’t know about this.”

Carmilla had a small smile on her lips, “Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, dear.” Allison retaliated with a pointed look.

“Yeah, yeah. But satisfaction brought it back.” Carmilla snarked back.

“Coming?” Isaac yelled over his shoulder.

Carmilla scooped up her bag and took off. Allison not far behind.


End file.
